


We Stole The Show

by hopefullyanauthor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Lil discussion of anxiety, M/M, Post-Canon Idea, Romance, Songfic, VictUuri, Victuri, stammi vicino, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefullyanauthor/pseuds/hopefullyanauthor
Summary: They're standing outside the barriers, only just out of sight of the cameras and the flashing lights.This is it. The last one.-------Based on a victuuri tumblr song prompt of: We Stole the Show by Parson James.





	We Stole The Show

They're standing outside the barriers, only just out of sight of the cameras and the flashing lights. 

This is it. The last one.

Viktor always knew it was coming, so it comes as a surprise that he feels so intimidated. He's never been one for stage fright, in any area of life in fact. Even at his most tender ages, his audiences have commented on his ability to remain calm and focus. _A natural performer._

It is strange, then, that this tiny part of his life (which really doesn't matter half as much as everyone has said it does) should suddenly change all that. He can feel something fluttering deep in his stomach, and his palms have started to sweat. It's uncomfortable, and it puts him off-balance.

Yuuri, on the other hand, is surprised by how calm he feels. There is no reason why he shouldn't feel calm, of course: he and everybody else knows he well he and Viktor are going to perform tonight, there's honestly no way that they can mess this routine up after having pretty much toured it worldwide. 

The global response to their pair exhibition skate of _Stammi Vicino_ had been electric. Not one, not two, but _three_ videos of it had gone viral online; they had been invited to interview on several American talk-shows, even booking a spot on a news channel to discuss homosexual pairs skating. It had become their one-hit wonder in a way, so they had kept on performing it again and again at various shows they happened to attend. 

The routine itself had not fundamentally changed, although both of them had recognised its different variants. That first performance had been shaky and uncertain in spite of its obvious symbolism of their mutual affection, which made sense, now that Yuuri thought about it.

_We were both younger then, we barely knew each other really._

From then on, every single performance had had a different meaning. Sometimes they would catch it at the right moment, like the time in Russia shortly after the second half of their wedding with Viktor's family, but there had been other, less stable versions. They would fight in the morning over something that was or wasn't important, and would have to sit the rest of the day out apart from one another until just before it was their turn to glide out onto the ice, Yuuri always first.

Viktor can't help remembering their worst fight. _I was a mess for months after Makkachin died._ They'd had to power on through it, but Yuuri's endless patience had run out (for one night and one night only) when Viktor had nearly set the kitchen on fire after getting distracted by... _what was it again? It doesn't matter._

He looks over at his husband, whose cheeks are already glowing frosty pink from the cool breeze blowing off the ice. _We had to skate together then too. And I remember..._

Somewhere in between a lift and a spin, they had forgiven each other. 

Their touch changed from firm to anchored; their laboured breaths became breathless.

To any audience member, Viktor was sure that there would have been no change at all – they had known _Stammi Vicino_ inside out by then anyway – but ever since then, that music has unfailingly made him cry. 

“Hey.” A hand on his arm. Yuuri has noticed his husband is chewing his lower lip, and has decided to take action. “You okay?”

“You're asking me?” Viktor replies softly, with a half-chuckle. “It's your last exhibition skate in competition, are _you_ okay?”

“ _Viktor_.” Yuuri pouts, and pushes himself up against his husband, nuzzling into his neck right where they've discovered that they fit best. “Don't make me out to be as ancient as you, it's not fair.”

This time Yuuri hears a real laugh hum into his hair, and he leans back for a better look at this face he has loved for so long. _I'll never get tired of watching you laugh. Never, never._

He's not blind to the waver of discomfort still present behind Viktor's grin; how ironic that his last “official” exhibition skate would make his partner more worried than he is. Yuuri has thought of a remedy for this, though, something even more powerful than laughter. He knows Viktor, and he knows the routine, and there is something he can do.

_I'll surprise you, eh Viktor? You've always loved surprises._

They get a quick thumbs-up from a tech supervisor, before the lights start to dim and the audience' roar diminuendos to a hushed silence. 

Viktor is about to tell Yuuri that he really has to go out there now, there's no point keeping anyone waiting any longer, but the star of tonight's show looks like he has all of the time in the world. _Everyone here is wrapped around his finger,_ Viktor thinks, and adds _including me_ when Yuuri's finger trails up under his chin and beckons him into a quick, yet surprisingly passionate kiss.

It's just like the night they first met. Yuuri saunters off to the opening in the rink barrier, Viktor trailing him in a daze. He wonders what on earth this crazy, incredible boy is going to do next. 

Yuuri does glide out into the middle of the ice as usual, and as the rose-coloured spotlights come up they re-paint his azure jacket in blushing fuchsia, like they always do. But Viktor can tell that something is going to be different.

He gasps when the music comes on and Yuuri is in the wrong pose. Instead of the expected arching neck and graceful hands, he stands proud, weight on one hip and eyes seductively lowered.

_Oh... Oh my god._

Viktor watches in astonishment, panic dissipated, as this beautiful man, this _genius_ that he is so lucky to have in his life, starts to dance the _Eros_ routine over the trembling strings of _Stammi Vicino_. He feels the same intense pull in his stomach as when he first watched Yuuri dance, years ago now. He remembers mentally choreographing almost the entire routine on the spot; never again has he managed to replicate that thunderclap of inspiration.

_No, only Yuuri can do that._

Clearly, Yuuri can't skate the whole routine to the wrong music, but he manages to sneak in the short step sequence of the introduction, finishing with that infamous challenging glance to the side of the rink where Yuuri knows Viktor is always (and now, will always be) standing.

Only a few more seconds, and Viktor will have to skate out there himself and start his part of the routine.

For now, though, he holds his breath, waiting for what is not, after all, an end. Oh no. This is just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> send me more Victuuri song prompts on @where-his-towel-is on tumblr! give me all your fave victuuri tunes that you want me to be inspired by ;)
> 
> i'm also currently writing a YOI + Scott Pilgrim AU where Yuuri must defeat Victor's Seven Evil Rivals, so please go over and give it a look and some lovin if you liked this <3
> 
> have a great day wherever you may be ^-^


End file.
